


Venezia

by Arami_Heartilly (Sapphire_Princess)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Friendship, Happy AU, Kaworu becomes a gondolier, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Mari is probably the God Father, Music, Romance, They've graduated from University before this story begins, Venezia, set in venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Arami_Heartilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu wants to be a Gondolier in Venice, Shinji and the others go along too. Shameless love of Venice, Evangelion and Even Aria combine in this happy alternate universe. <br/>Bonus Chapter now added (Jan 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gondolier

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Evangelion or any other anime mentioned within this story. Anything I know about the city comes from either my time there or books I've read and things I've researched. No money has or will exchange hands, this is written purely for entertainment value.
> 
>  **Author Note** : In one way or another I have to thank **wordygeek** ( **4theloveoftea** ) for the conversation that lead to this whilst we were on holiday in Venice. This is set in a happy Evangelion universe (there are not enough of them). One that probably came about because Shinji wished for Kaworu's happiness, which works out rather well for a change. No mentions or memories of other lives or time loops so is pretty much a stand alone AU. This is my shamelessly self indulgent combination of two things I love very much.
> 
> I have done some research into how things work in Venice etc but for everything else... just assume Mari and Kaworu sorted it out.
> 
> A big thank you to **Robinrocks** who had the task of betaing this for me! it's about 4,000 words longer than I intended but Kawoshin plus Venice wasn't ever going to be a short story!

"Shinji! Shinji, Shinji!" Kaworu calls as he runs into their bedroom.

Shinji, who looks up from his pillow, grumbles, "What?"

"I want to be a gondolier!"

Shinji's head hits the pillow hard and he pulls the sheet up and over his head. This is not happening, this is not happening.

Kaworu flops down onto the bed, bounces once, then turns to Shinji, pulling back the covers.

"You've always said you wanted to travel and I've looked into it and pulled some strings. If we bring Mari, Rei and Asuka we can play concerts as a group or we could duet when I'm not on the water."

Shinji takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. When he braves a look at Kaworu he's surprised by the joy brimming in his eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, of course. I speak Italian and so does Mari and all of us speak English. You can probably learn enough Italian to get by - I can teach you. Plus Asuka speaks almost as many languages as me, we'll be fine."

"Kaworu, it's not that simple. Languages aside, there are work visas, somewhere for us to live and I know you're talented but can you actually row a gondola?"

"I can learn," Kaworu says earnestly.

"Will they let you?" This was not what Shinji was expecting when he woke up. He'd been looking forwards to lazy morning sex to celebrate their university graduation the day before and maybe, maybe, lunch with everyone later on.

"I'm pretty sure once they see how well I can row that they'll have to let me. Plus I'm multilingual and I already know about the city, the music… you said you wanted to do something fun for our year off, why not this?"

Shinji sighs and rolls over onto his back. "If you can arrange this - for all of us - then I'll go with you. We're not sharing an apartment with the girls. Our own place or not at all." He's learnt his lesson on that front.

Kaworu is brimming with happiness when he climbs over Shinji. He drops down as gently as possible on top of him and throws his arms around him, quite a feat given the bed underneath them.

"You won't regret it, it's going to be amazing." Kaworu looks and sounds like he believes it and Shinji finds himself wanting to feel that excited about it too. At the moment he's overwhelmed and actually astounded. Kaworu has had some strange ideas over the past four years that they've known each other and been together. Though the time he convinced Shinji to scuba dive naked with him now looks normal in comparison.

*****

It comes as no surprise - to anyone - that Mari is on board with the idea. She and Kaworu seem to be the masterminds behind the whole operation and they have contacts who have contacts and Shinji has no idea how they managed it all but they're getting ready to leave for Venice, Italy.

They have to audition when they get there to prove they are as good as their demo tracks but between them they have two violinists, a cellist, viola player, two pianists - and Mari, who has tamed down her rock guitar playing to settle for an acoustic, though she's okay on the piano and oboe, too. Kaworu is also enrolled on a gondolier course and is hoping to prove himself during the two weeks he's on it.

"Do you have everything packed?" Kaworu asks, though he kisses Shinji again before he can answer. Just the way he loves it, deep and soft and long. His hands fist in the back of Kaworu's shirt and he can feel Kaworu's moving lower.

"Yes," Shinji breathes out. "My cello is with my case and we all have our special check-in paperwork. Money, bank account details, passport, work visa… how did you and Mari sort this all out in under a month?"

Kaworu smiles, the one that always makes him look as devious as he is beautiful and Shinji doesn't press him for an answer, instead he takes him to bed for the last time before they leave in the morning.

***

Shinji loses count of what day it is and where they are during their journey. Asuka complains throughout and Rei shuts herself off into her continuing study of Italian.

Shinji has tried, he really has, but he can't get his head around it the way he can with English. He's getting there, though. He can order food and ask for directions – can even understand the answers – and his pronunciation is improving. (Even though he spends more time listening to Kaworu seduce him in Italian than actually practicing himself.)

Mari got them upgraded to Business Class and continues to tap away on her laptop most of the way there.

Kaworu sits next to him practically, vibrating with energy. Even Asuka's constant insults can't make a dent in his happiness because – as he keeps reminding her – she didn't have to come with them. Every time he says this she just slumps back in her seat and insults him in a different language. Kaworu replies to her each time, which only serves to wind her up further.

***

They're in the water taxi on the way there – specially arranged given everyone's instruments – when Kaworu finally quietens down. At first Shinji thinks it's because he's so absorbed by the beautiful sight of the city before them, alive with the sunset lighting the sky from pink to deepest blue. Only he seems to get quieter and starts holding Shinji's fingers tighter and tighter between his own.

"Kaworu?" Shinji asks gently.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Kaworu nods but it's another minute or so before he answers.

"It's just very real all of a sudden," he says.

Shinji smiles and shuffles closer along his seat. There isn't a great deal of room but Asuka, Mari and Rei are thankfully sat a little way in front so can't see them. He doesn't think either of them can put up with Asuka's insults right now and he can't promise to stop Kaworu from throwing her over board.

"It has all happened very quickly."

Kaworu smiles and he looks softer than Shinji has seen him in a while. His hair shines pink with the sunset and he looks like he's already part of it, part of the city they've come all this way to live in.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me do this," he says, kissing him on the cheek.

He can't think of anything else to say so he just nods; and when Kaworu places his head on his shoulder, he presses kisses into his hair and holds him closer.

***

Their apartment is small in one of the quieter and more residential areas of the city, Cannaregio. Compared to the bustle of San Marco and parts of Castello, it's like being in another world. Peaceful and quiet, perfect, really. It's close to the train station and easy enough to get to anywhere else on the island quickly.

They have a bedroom, a music room and kitchen-cum-living room. The bathroom is small but with only the two of them, it doesn't matter.

Kaworu bemoans the lack of grand or baby grand that he's used to back home but the piano they do have is fine and he has easy access to at least two in local hotels.

As soon as everything is dropped off and secured away in their new homes, Kaworu can't take the excitement anymore and practically drags Shinji out into Venice. Mari makes sure the others aren't far behind and together they navigate the streets and bridges to get them into the main square of San Marco in record time. Kaworu takes more pictures of the basilica, campanile and cafes than he could possibly need but he does it all the same, Mari takes a picture of the two of them hand-in-hand before they ask someone to take a group photo for them.

They sit outside at Cafe Florian, listening to the band play classics whilst sipping hot chocolate so rich and so good Shinji doesn't think he'll ever be able to touch the packet stuff again. Kaworu doesn't let him see the bill and pays without question.

"Come on," Kaworu says afterwards.

Shinji stands. "Where are we going?"

Asuka scowls next to him, arms crossed over her chest. "He's taking you on a late night gondola ride, Shinji. Probably going to put his hands down your pants the first chance he gets."

For a second Kaworu looks genuinely offended but then looks to Shinji and offers him his hand.

Shinji takes it and turns to Asuka. "He doesn't need to take me on a gondola for that," he says calmly.

She scowls harder and turns away from them, muttering things underneath her breath Shinji pretends not to hear. Rei waves at them as they leave and Mari gives them a big thumbs up.

It's expensive, more expensive at night than during the days but Kaworu insists he wants to take him and won't let him pay. Their gondolier smiles kindly and helps them onto the boat. He's impressed at Kaworu's Italian and refrains from commenting on Shinji's. He takes them around and under the Bridge of Sighs, through busier and quieter parts of the city and Kaworu translates the parts Shinji doesn't understand. They hold hands under the blanket across their laps and Shinji watches as Kaworu falls in love with the city around them.

Tomorrow they audition and on Monday Kaworu begins his training. Shinji still doesn't know what to make of it all but he's happy enough to go along with it. Should all else fail, they have enough money between them to last a few months but he doesn't know how Kaworu will be able to stay if he doesn't get his dream of being a gondolier.

Somehow, worryingly, Shinji doesn't think this is just a passing phase like the card games or the street dancing or the many, many things Kaworu has thrown himself into over the years.

*****

It turns out that Kaworu can row a gondola pretty well and he can sing and knows enough about the city after his month long crash course back home to give a pretty good tour in at least six languages. That's what the write up on his paperwork says, anyway, and Shinji knows from firsthand experience that it's true. Kaworu has always been a lot stronger than he looks and the few that watched him, hoping he'd fail, have been surprised.

Shinji and the others have secured a job playing music in a small concert hall not too far from the main square. Kaworu is welcome to join them whenever he can but it's clear his love of music has been matched by his love of being a gondolier.

Neither he nor Mari (who seems to either be his agent or his co-conspirator) explain how Kaworu managed to get a job so quickly or why the gondoliers have welcomed him so easily. It normally takes at least 6 months of intensive training and exams (most of the time it takes years) to be a substitute gondolier in case one of them is absent or ill before even managing to find a space… courses are supposed to be hard to come by and yet Kaworu spent two weeks on the water and was handed his full license… Then there's the fact that there aren't allowed to be more than 425 gondoliers at a time….

However they managed it, Shinji isn't sure he wants to know. The others don't seem jealous of him either, which, Shinji reasons, is probably because they've met him. Only Asuka seems to be allergic to his existence. It might also be because he's a novelty and is only there for a year but they seem happy enough to have him. He's also got his own gondola (Shinji knows how much that cost and nearly fainted - as he did when he found out how much his position on the canals was but he's not in any of the major spots so apparently it could have been worse) which he sometimes uses to take Shinji and the others home after concerts.

*****

Work starts out slow for Kaworu, he is, after all, a little shorter and not as well built as the other gondoliers but a Japanese tour group spot him early one morning and he spends most of the day taking them round, one group or couple at a time. Some of them come back in the evening, too.

By the next week or so he's been seen by enough people to have a steady stream of customers from all over.

Shinji watches him from a few of the bridges within the town, admiring how good he looks in the white sailor top and striped shirt underneath. He wears his hat most of the time and every time he catches Shinji watching him, he looks up and smiles. It takes his breath away without fail.

He meets Shinji after the concert one night and takes him home, singing softly to him the entire way. Their music room is mostly sound proof and so they play together for a while, until Shinji turns around and sits on Kaworu's lap and runs his hands through his hair.

"You're amazing out there," Shinji tells him, smiling as he hears Kaworu close the piano lid behind him. He leans down and kisses him, holding his head in his hands and sliding forwards until they're pressed together.

Kaworu smiles and blushes at the attention, cheeks red in the light of the room. His arms come up to hold Shinji against him.

"I have the day off tomorrow," Kaworu says against his lips, nose nuzzling against his.

"Me too."

Kaworu smiles and carefully stands, taking Shinji with him as he carries him to the bedroom.

***

For all Kaworu's happiness, it is hard work and he's exhausted by the end of most days. He takes one day off a week and almost always spends it with Shinji. The others spend more time playing in concerts and even take over one of the cafes in the main square for a week for one reason or another. Kaworu joins them twice that week, unable to resist the call of the grand piano or playing beside Shinji. He's so wiped out by the end of it he sleeps through most of his day off.

It's all because it's peak season and they – like most other places on the island – need to make as much money as possible to get through the quieter times. Kaworu is careful and considerate with the other gondoliers and some of them even seem to have become his friends. He works hard and enjoys it so much it's hard to miss the happiness on his face or in his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Kaworu asks Shinji one night. They're walking hand-in-hand in the gardens of Castello. The park is lit up and beautiful and there aren't too many other people around.

"Of course," Shinji answers. They're earning enough to pay their way and they haven't had to worry too much about using their savings, which Shinji is glad of. They'll need the money for when they return home, _if they return home_. Shinji's even getting better at the language little by little.

"Really?"

Shinji stops walking and looks at Kaworu, eyes earnest and worried, he's even biting his lip.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kaworu looks away.

"Kaworu? Hey." Shinji waits until he's looking at him again. "I wanted to spend the year travelling. We've worked so hard during our holidays during university that we've earned this. I just wasn't expecting Venice, Italy or your choice of employment."

"What did you think we were going to do?"

"Travel the world and have a lot of sex," Shinji tells him and a shy smile spreads over Kaworu's face.

"We've certainly done one of those things. Though I'm sorry we had to see it from the window of a plane."

"Kaworu!" Shinji admonishes, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"We've made enough that we could take the long way back. Stop anywhere you want."

Shinji shrugs. "I like it here, I think I'd be happy anywhere as long as I was with you," he says, voice very quiet. "You've worked so hard all this time. I know how difficult it's been for you to play music that doesn't speak to you and how much of an effort you've made."

"But what do you need to be happy?" Kaworu asks.

Shinji kisses him. "You, our friends, our health and our music."

Kaworu drops his hand and pulls him into his arms. Shinji laughs against his shoulder but holds on all the same.

"If that ever changes, please tell me."

"Kaworu, that's not going to change. I love you." So much that it feels like too much to contain. He's loved him since the first moment he saw him way back in his first year at uni.

"I love you, too."

Shinji kisses him along his shoulder, up his neck and the line of his jaw. Kaworu opens his lips to Shinji as soon as he kisses his mouth. He kisses him deeply and feels the tension drain out of Kaworu, hears him sigh happily when they part.

"Did you really think I was unhappy?" Shinji asks.

"I was worried that I was getting too carried away with my own happiness. Yours is just as important to me."

Shinji nods. "I know. We're in this together, okay?"

"Okay."

It's moments like this when Shinji wishes he was able to explain exactly how much and how deeply he loves Kaworu and how much his happiness means to him. There are other times when he knows they both understand each other perfectly and that they're on the same page.

"Come on, lets go home."

"Home?" Kaworu asks with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Our apartment." Shinji laughs happily and laces their fingers together. Kaworu looks relieved and when they get home, Shinji doesn't protest when Kaworu lifts him up and carries him over the threshold.

***

It would appear that no-one warned Asuka about the Aqua Alta. This isn't true. She's been told by everyone at least once within the last two weeks and her apartment has been stocked with the needed food and supplies just in case. They're spending the day together – all of them – at the girls' apartment. It's bigger with enough room for everyone and their instruments.

Both Rei and Mari offer to let Kaworu and Shinji take their room but they bring a double blow-up bed and set up camp on the music room floor (it was the dining room before they cleared it out in favour of their music).

Asuka chastises them loudly when they arrive but Rei helps them set up as Mari takes stock of what they have. There's nothing to say it'll definitely be tomorrow but they've packed for a few days so it doesn't matter.

The next morning they're woken by very loud and angry shouting. In German. Mari comes to get Kaworu, who sits up in bed and looks at her.

"You don't speak German?" he asks.

Mari shakes her head. "English, Japanese, Italian, Korean and Hungarian. Sorry."

"Shinji?" he asks.

"Don't you dare get lover boy to fight your battles for you!" Asuka near-screams in German and Kaworu gets out of bed more to shut her up and stop disturbing their neighbours. He's not sure if she means him, Shinji or if it's directed at Mari for getting him involved.

"What's wrong?" Kaworu asks calmly and in German, refusing to rise to her bait.

"It's flooded!"

"I know. Why do you think we're here? The city's closed for the day, though I think the Aqua Alta bookshop is still open if you want to go."

"Kaworu Nagisa, so help me, this is not the time for humour. How am I supposed to avoid you and Shinji and your sickening happiness if I can't escape?"

"We told you, we've all told you. Venice floods twice a year." Rei says quietly, coming into the room. She's speaking Japanese and looks directly at Asuka as she speaks. "And I don't know why you're so angry. You've never had any interest in Shinji or Kaworu, why are you so opposed to their being together? Jealousy seems beneath you."

Kaworu stands there, shocked. He and Rei have been friends for a very long time but this is the first time he's seen her raise her voice to anyone other than Shinji's father.

"This doesn't concern you," Asuka bites back in Japanese.

"It does when you deliberately disrupt the peace."

"I hate it, okay? I hate that Shinji was so quiet and so careful and afraid all the time and then Mr Wonderful comes along and suddenly Shinji's opening up and smiling and…. why does he get to be so happy?"

"You mean why didn't Shinji react well when you bullied him for the first two months of knowing him?" Rei asks.

Kaworu knows that Mari and Shinji are behind him in the doorway but that they're staying deliberately silent so as not to intimidate Asuka.

"That's just how I am with new people."

Rei raises her eyebrows. "We've known each other for over four years and your attitude towards Kaworu has never changed. Yet you haven't tried to find other friends and you came with us."

"Shut up. No one asked you to interfere."

"True, though your behaviour implied that I should." Rei shakes her head. "You've never taken the time to get to know him and have stood by your initial impression. Maybe instead of assuming, you should get to know him."

Kaworu stays silent throughout. His near one-sided battle with Asuka has involved him letting her say whatever she wants about him whenever she wants. Sometimes he rises to it, others he ignores her. He thinks that she's just so used to hating him outwardly that she doesn't know how to stop. He can't say it doesn't bother him at all but it's not a priority.

"But he's…"

"He's what?" Shinji asks, walking over and standing at Kaworu's side.

"You don't think it's strange that he wanted to come here? Has he told anyone why? We just up and leave and come to Venice?" She's pointing angrily at Kaworu with a venom in her voice he has seldom heard.

Shinji looks pained at his side and Kaworu gives in.

"The music." It hurts him to say these things to someone he can't trust, to expose himself like this, even with the support of the others.

"What?!" Asuka asks, astonished.

"Venice is alive with it, surrounded by it and steeped in century after century of music and art and life. It's in the water, in the air… everywhere you are here is filled with it. And I wanted to be part of it, to breathe it in and being a gondolier was the best way to do that."

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad? You turned down three orchestras for _this_?!"

"It's not the same, I can't play what I don't love, not for long anyway." He can see Shinji's look of concern out of the corner of his eye and knows Mari and Rei are also worried.

He knows Shinji understands him, knows how music has always made him feel alive and at peace, how much discord wounds his soul and the pain of playing something he can't _feel_. But Asuka, Asuka is different. She loves music but she also loves playing, loves succeeding at something and being the best. He's a better violinist than she is and they both know it. He realises now that she knows he turned down the place she was later offered. That's why the rage is burning in her eyes. She thinks he's wasting his talent.

He doesn't care what she thinks and he doesn't remind her it was her choice to come here.

Asuka turns to Shinji. "And you're okay with all of this?"

Shinji nods. "Why wouldn't I be? Life is too short and too hard to make it any more difficult. You've seen Kaworu on the water, you know he's good."

"Just because he loves it?" she scoffs.

"He loves art but can't draw, loves ice skating but is terrible at that, too."

"It's only for a year," Kaworu reminds them, though they've been here for a few months already.

Asuka sighs and shakes her head. She's clearly still angry but the fight seems to be ebbing out of her. "I'm going to my room. Stay out of my way – all of you." And she storms off out of the room, slamming her door behind her.

Rei walks over to Kaworu and places her hand on his arm. "I understand," she says quietly. "I feel the same when I'm surrounded by books. We can stay as long as you want to."

"I'm with Rei on this one. Princess needs to calm down and reorganise her priorities but if you decide you want to stay longer, it can be arranged," Mari adds, smiling at him from the doorway. "I'll go sort out breakfast. Rei? You with me?"

Rei nods and they head over to the kitchen.

"Kaworu," Shinji says, putting his arms around him and tucking his head underneath his chin. "You could have told me."

"I know but you came anyway, without me needing to. Somehow, that makes me happier." He leans down and kisses Shinji's hair then his mouth when he turns his head up to look at him.

"We can make you guys something later if you want to, the music room is pretty much soundproof," Mari calls from the kitchen.

Shinji goes a deep shade of red and laughs against Kaworu's chest.

"We're fine, thank you," Kaworu tells Mari and they shuffle over to the kitchen, hands held tightly between them.

Asuka sulks for the next four hours, shouts at Mari in Hungarian when she refuses to bring her food and storms into the kitchen to make her own. No-one makes eye contact.

"This is ridiculous," Shinji says and slumps down in his chair once she's gone back to her room.

"Not to her," Kaworu offers and the others look at him. "She thinks she only got offered her place because I turned it down."

Mari sighs. "That is true, though."

Kaworu shrugs. "That depends. I'm a better violinist but only when I can feel what I'm playing. Asuka can play anything regardless of whether or not she likes it and can put as much emotion into it as she wants or needs to. I'd be terrible in an orchestra long term."

Rei nods. "You always play your chosen solos or duets with Shinji better than anything else. The exception is when you play with us as a group, you don't seem to mind as much if you don't like the music."

Shinji looks from Mari, to the others and then back again. Mari nods.

"What?" Kaworu asks.

Shinji's smile is beaming and he kisses Kaworu before explaining. "You used your connections to get us here, why not do something similar and set us up as a group properly? We could record an album, even tour, though smaller venues first. We'll have playing here under our belt by that point and we can play original pieces too – like the ones we wrote for our final year."

"It's possible. We're good enough, it would just depend if audiences liked us enough for a return visit. At the very least you and Shinji could make it as a duet and I could be your manager." Mari's excited again – Kaworu can tell – she loves planning things, especially if it's a challenge.

"We don't have to decide anything now." Shinji takes Kaworu's hand inside his own. "We've got the rest of the year, longer if you want it, right, Mari?"

"Yeah. Extending our stay isn't an issue, just let me know a month in advance."

Kaworu is a little overwhelmed, his plans when they return home are to get the best job he can stand and make a home with Shinji. There would be enough music in that to survive.

Asuka's door opens again and all of them try very hard not to flinch.

"Kaworu," she calls from the doorway. "Are you really only good at playing what you really want to play?"

"Yes."

"And you'd hate being in an orchestra? Really?"

He turns and looks at her. "Really."

She nods. "I didn't accept my place. I said I'd audition again when we went back. Whenever that is."

He nods. "Okay."

"Okay, then. When does the water level go down?"

"Should be okay in the next few hours. It normally doesn't last that long, the flooding is just worse than normal this year or I'd see if I could take you out in my gondola."

"There's plenty to eat in the fridge and the cupboards are fully stocked," Mari says.

Asuka nods and walks over to the fridge. Kaworu lets out a silent sigh of relief and takes Shinji's offered hand underneath the table.

It's the first afternoon of peace the five of them have had together without their instruments since they met.


	2. Musician

It's winter and things in Venice have slowed down. Most of the tourists are gone and the city seems to be waking up to reclaim its space. On the plus side, Kaworu has had a lot more free time and they've been hired as a group to play local concerts all over the city so they still have some money coming in.

Shinji rolls his eyes at a crowd of teenage girls surrounding Kaworu. They're on a school trip to Venice for the day and are by all accounts enchanted by him. He does look particularly beautiful when the sunlight shines like a halo through his hair and his eyes sparkle with happiness.

He's tempted to help his boyfriend but he knows Kaworu can take care of himself. So he watches from the bridge as he makes his way through the crowd and to his gondola and some actual paying customers. They're amused by the girls' attentions and, after Kaworu has helped them into the gondola and taken their picture, they lean over to ask him something. He blushes and points to Shinji. The couple look up at him on the bridge ahead and wave.

"You're very lucky," they tell him in British English as they pass close to the bridge.

"I know, thank you," he replies and they smile at him, though the young woman turns and winks at him as they pass. Shinji blows a kiss to Kaworu and he laughs, letting go of his oar with one hand for just a moment to catch it and send one back.

The group of girls seem to have noticed and they scowl at him, muttering in Italian.

"I can understand you, you know," he tells them and a few at least have the decency to blush.

"Sorry," one of them says before the group move away.

These are Kaworu's last customers of the afternoon and it sounds like it'll be an hour-long ride so he makes his way through the city to one of the flower shops, buys what he needs and heads back.

***

He waits until the couple have paid and said goodbye to Kaworu before he approaches, they both say a quick hello and the young man tells him to "Go get him, tiger," before heading off and back over the bridge. Kaworu has covered and secured his gondola when Shinji reaches him.

"Here." He holds out the bouquet of flowers. All different kinds in blues, purples and whites. They were expensive, given the season, but he can afford it just this once.

'Shinji," Kaworu says, eyes wide and a small smile spreading over his face. He takes hold of the bouquet and admires it, running his fingers over the petals. "They're beautiful."

"So are you." Shinji can feel the tips of his ears burn as he speaks but it's worth it. Kaworu says these kinds of things to him all the time and means it. Shinji's trying harder and harder to do the same. "Are you out again tonight?"

Kaworu shakes his head. "I was going to ask you out for dinner. The next week's going to be a little busier with Christmas visitors and then there's new year but I'm free tonight and have the next three days off and Mari says we're not playing again for another few days."

"We can go to dinner, I'd really like that."

Kaworu smiles and reaches for Shinji's hand. His fingers are cold within his own but Kaworu doesn't seem bothered by it. His winter uniform is a thick jumper styled exactly like his summer undershirts in black and white and his hat – which he's grown quite attached to – has been lined for the winter.

***

They have dinner, once Kaworu has gone home to change, in a small restaurant close to where they live. They're not regulars, as such, but the owners know them well enough to remember their favourites from the menu.

Shinji orders for them and Kaworu seems distracted, he keeps looking at Shinji when he thinks he can't see him and his fingers tap against the table like they used to do before a performance.

"Is everything okay?" Shinji asks once their food has arrived. Kaworu's legs are resting in between his underneath the table but it doesn't reassure him as much as it normally does.

Kaworu looks up from the table and nods. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

Shinji tilts his head slightly to the side. "I haven't forgotten an anniversary, have I?"

"No, no. You haven't." Kaworu puts down his fork and rummages in his pocket for a second before sliding a key with a wooden keyring across the table to Shinji.

"Kaworu…"

The key is for a room at a very nice hotel on the university side of the city. It's an area they've only seen on their brief visits or when they're playing in that region.

"I was going to take you in my gondola after the meal, I packed us an overnight bag, too."

"How long is the booking for?"

"Three nights." He meets Shinji's eyes. "They have a grand piano that we can have exclusive access to tomorrow afternoon if we want it."

He holds the key tightly in his hand and can't help the smile on his face. A whole three days alone with Kaworu in a very nice hotel.

"So, we're going on a romantic weekend away?"

"Yes."

Shinji squeezes his leg between his and slips the key into his pocket. "I can't wait."

***

The canals are quiet and the city is peaceful around them. They're not the only ones on the water but it's a gentle and relaxing ride. The hotel let Kaworu moor up for the night and it becomes clear to Shinji that they know him and have hired him in the past to bring guests from Japan to their hotel. Though many gondoliers speak at least two languages, he's not met another yet who can speak Japanese. Yet they thank him for his services and hope they find the room to their liking.

"It's good money," Kaworu explains on the way. "And a novelty for them to have someone who can take their highest paying guests to and from their hotel in languages their other staff can't cater for. Which is surprising as they speak 20 languages between them."

"Do you work for them often?"

"No, not really, but there was a few groups a couple of weeks ago who spoke Japanese and Korean so they brought me in for them. There were a few over the summer, too."

"Is that how you sorted out the room?" Shinji doesn't want to ask how much it cost because it's not fair to do so, Kaworu has clearly put a lot of effort into this.

"Ah, yes. They asked if I wanted to bring a special someone with me and I told them about you and well… we've got one of their nicest rooms." Kaworu's face is almost as red as his eyes.

"When you say nicest rooms?" Shinji asks as they may their way along a beautiful marble hallway, paintings hung along the walls and small plans adorning each small table set between the doors to the rooms.

"Not the honeymoon suit," Kaworu says, "They're pretty strict on only allowing the newly-married in there but it's nice."

***

_Nice_ is an understatement. _Nice_ is a bath deep and long enough to swim in, a shower large enough for four people and a bedroom that manages to be opulent but not tacky. The sheets are cotton with a beautiful woven and embroidered comforter over the top and the curtains are soft white with silver and gold stitching. The whole place is spotless right down to the writing paper and pens organised neatly on the table near the door.

"Are those the flowers I bought for you earlier?" Shinji asks, looking at the Murano glass vase on the table between the windows.

"Yes, Mari ran them over for me, I didn't want them to go to waste in our apartment." Kaworu looks up from the bedside drawer as he answers and Shinji can see what he's putting inside.

"You don't need to put all of that away," he tells him, taking off his jumper and pulling off his socks. "Unless you want to shower first?"

Kaworu shakes his head, leaves a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms on the bedside table and closes the drawer. "I'm good, besides, we'll be in there soon enough." Shinji takes off the rest of his clothes and piles them on a chair before helping Kaworu do the same.

There was a time when he was shy about this, when everything was gentle touches and careful testing of limits and where they stood. Now it's like a duet, well-played and enjoyable.

Kaworu throws back the covers and bounces onto the bed, taking Shinji's hand, kissing him soundly when he lies ontop of him. He feels Kaworu grope around for the sheets and pull them back over them – the room is still a little chilly given the time of year – then slide his hands down his back before resting them on his hips.

"I want you, please?" Kaworu asks. Shinji nods.

"Whatever you want." He kisses him deeply, relishes the feeling of Kaworu in his arms, breathing life and music into him over and over again.

Kaworu opens up under him and Shinji shudders with emotions bubbling too close to the surface to hold back. He blinks against the stars in his eyes to press his mouth to Kaworu's throat.

'Shinji." Kaworu's voice cracks as he speaks and his fingers grip tightly in Shinji's hair, though he makes no move to stop him.

"I love you," Shinji says against his ear. "Kaworu, I…oh–"

Kaworu's legs circle his waist and his ankles hook together, pulling Shinji closer and breaking his speech off on a moan. He leans forwards as far as he can and rests their foreheads together for a moment before moving again. Kaworu barely closes his eyes as they move together, getting closer and closer in a crescendo towards the end. Kaworu goes first and Shinji follows along after, both holding onto the other and collapsing together afterwards.

"Shower?" Kaworu asks.

"Hmmm, yeah," Shinji agrees and leads Kaworu out of the bedroom. He's tempted to pick him up but his legs are shaking almost as badly so he settles for carrying him back to bed afterwards.

***

Christmas and New Year's pass quietly. Asuka heads off to Germany to see her mother and Mari goes to the UK for Christmas but comes back for New Year. Kaworu, Shinji and Rei spend a quiet few days together eating good food and relaxing in the boys' apartment. They play a few small concerts on Christmas Eve with Kaworu on piano – then violin, depending on the music – and do the same on the 26th.

They all take a week off together in late January and it's one evening, sat within the warmth of their living room, that Rei asks a question, the question. "How did you arrange this?"

"Venice?" Mari says, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yes."

Shinji looks down at Kaworu, who's currently curled up next to him with his head on his lap. He shifts until their eyes meet and he shrugs.

"It's not a secret," he tells Shinji, who ruffles his hair.

Asuka looks up from her book in mild interest but it's possible, Shinji realises, that she probably already knows.

"I owed Kaworu a favour and the Italian government owed me a favour. So did the main council of Venice. Plus, Kaworu has a few connections of his own as well – that definitely helped on the visa side."

"Oh," Rei says, seemingly satisfied enough with that answer.

Shinji looks down at Kaworu and he nods. "It's true. We're about even now, though."

"Kaworu, if you want to spend another few months or a year here then just say the word," Mari says.

"Will that make you both even?" Shinji asks.

Mari shrugs. "I think so. It's up to Kaworu."

"Mari, I said you didn't really owe me anything. I just helped out."

"And you know I have to pay my debts, whether you think I owe them or not," Mari says quietly, sincerity in her eyes as well as in her voice.

Kaworu turns and smiles at her. "I know and I'm grateful, I really am."

Mari winks at him then turns back to the TV, changing the channel and settling down for a movie.

Kaworu and Shinji head off to bed a little while later – the girls are set up with the airbed, blankets and pillows in the main room for the night.

***

"Kaworu?" Shinji asks once they're settled in a wrapped snugly inside the blankets.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He snuggles back down against Kaworu in the dark, welcoming his arms around him.

"It's not terrible and I never wanted to use it in exchange for this but when I suggested it to Mari she said it was finally her way to return the favour. She'd have done it anyway, we both would have. I promise there's nothing illegal about it. Just a little dubious."

"Still… why does she think she owes you?"

"Because I saved her life." Shinji shifts so he can see Kaworu's eyes in the weak light escaping from the edges of the curtains. "It was an accident really, a happy accident in high school."

Shinji runs his fingers over Kaworu's cheek and jaw. "Somehow, knowing the two of you, that doesn't surprise me. I'm actually more confused as to why _Italy_ owes her a favour."

Kaworu smiles, happy that Shinji didn't push for more information. High school was difficult for them both, just in completely different ways and they've talked enough about it over the years.

"She was working on a project for them, actually it was about helping save Venice and stopping it from sinking. They made a pretty major error in their calculations and she fixed it then improved the whole plan." He nudges Shinji and he settled back down besides Kaworu, hand still woven into his hair. He's started wearing it a little longer since coming to Venice and Shinji can't help but think it suits him. "I'm sure that's not all of it, though, she has promised me she's not done anything illegal."

"Hmm, Mari does like to do everything within the rules that she can, even if she has a really creative way of using them to her own advantage."

"And ours."

"Yeah, that's true." They settle down together; though, just as he's falling asleep, Shinji says, "I think she'd have arranged all this anyway."

"Hmmm, me too," Kaworu slurs before he falls asleep.

***

Carnival is like an explosion of people all over the city. People wear masks, costumes and balls seem to pop up all over the place. Shinji doesn't think he's seen anything like it, not even at Komiket the year before when he spent the whole day trying to stop Kaworu from passing out with overexcitement.

Though, admittedly, the sugar-high Kaworu managed to give himself lead to an amusing evening, especially when he tried to take off the strange sailors outfit he was wearing.

Kaworu has been busy everyday since it started, people queuing for gondoliers like it's the peak season despite the cold of February. He's been working with them in the evenings, too, as their group has been hired for a couple of balls and parties.

They've just finished a concert and Kaworu is getting changed to head back out onto the water for a couple of night-time customers.

He hugs Shinji in the small changing room. "I'll see you when I finish, okay?" He kisses him and Shinji holds on tight for just a moment, unsure who he's reassuring. He's worried once again that Kaworu is pushing himself too hard but he also knows he's enjoying this, he practically glows with happiness whenever he's on his gondola and when they all play together.

Sometimes it feels as though Kaworu is trying to cram as much happiness into this year as he can. Shinji wonders if Kaworu believes them when they say they'll all happily stay longer but there isn't time to dwell.

They follow Kaworu out and let him on his way. Mari takes one look at Shinji and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"There is a way to solve this."

Asuka sighs in resignation and Rei smiles at him kindly.

"What?" he asks, steeling himself against whatever retort Asuka has in store – but it doesn't happen.

"I know a shortcut, pretty sure we can get to his station before anyone else and I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure I can afford an hour or two on a gondola," Mari Says.

Shinji smiles. "Me too."

"I haven't been on one at night yet," Rei adds and Asuka mumbles something about it being cheaper in a group.

Mari leads them through the winding calles and over the bridges and they end up slightly breathless while they wait for Kaworu to arrive. There are other people nearby – the place is still alive with Carnival – but there is no-one waiting for Kaworu or his gondola just yet.

***

He walks around the corner with his usual casual expression but breaks into a smile when he sees the four of them stood by the Servizio Gondole sign.

"Are you available?" Shinji asks in Italian (he's gotten much, much better and rarely struggles day to day anymore).

"Yes," Kaworu says, clearly a little stunned. "How long do you want to ride for?"

"At least an hour," Shinji tells him, smiling widely.

"We've never seen this place all lit up before," Asuka chimes in. "Make it a good tour, okay? This thing costs enough." She's looking at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest but she doesn't sound angry.

"Of course."

Kaworu takes off the protective sheets and unmoors his gondola. He brings them on board one at a time and even Asuka takes his hand without protest. She and Mari sit on the big seat while Rei and Shinji sit on the small chairs opposite each other, it also means Shinji can look at Kaworu easily whenever he wants to. Rei seems to understand this and smiles at him. Kaworu hands them each a blanket and takes their picture, though Rei takes one of him and Shinji on his phone before he takes hold of his oar and casts them off.

They can hear and see the crowds around them, music streams through the air from the various concert halls, hotels and bars near by. People walk to or from balls and parties and the sounds of Piazza San Marco drift by when they reach the Bridge of Sighs. Kaworu avoids the grand canal but takes them around the smaller canals, talking as they go and explaining what he knows about each location.

When Shinji looks at him he's radiant, beautiful with the soft glow of the city around him and reflecting back from the water. There are times when the canals are as black as the night and others when they light up from the glow of street lights around them, beautiful and soft like the light comes from within rather than above. The motion of the boat is so smooth it's like they're floating as Kaworu takes them along, through and around the city they've all grown to love.

They turn a corner and Kaworu shows them a garden all lit up at night. The evergreens stand out against the light dusting of snow and it's like existing in a fairy tale for just a little while. Shinji thinks he'd be the same in Kaworu's place, would want to experience this as much as possible because he knows how much this is all worth, how special this place and this life is. He thinks he finally understands exactly why Kaworu loves and needs Venice so much.

*****

It's early spring and the chill is fast leaving the air. Kaworu even spends some afternoons without his warm winter jumper and can instead wear his usual summer attire. He's still busy enough to be out on the water five days a week, although he cut down when he realised he was getting too tired to enjoy his days off. The money he's earning is good and it's gathering in his savings account nicely, he knows it's true for the others, if maybe not on the same scale. Everything he has Shinji is entitled to though, if he ever needs it. This isn't and never has been just about the money, this is about living a dream, walking through one in the real light of day. The best possible happiness, for as long as he can live it.

As much as he knows the others like it here and that Shinji seems content wherever he is, Kaworu knows this can't last forever and by the end of the year they will likely want to return home. He'll go along with them, he's not lying when he says he only needs Shinji and music to make him happy and he's still willing to get a job and make a home for them… He just needs Venice for as long as he can live within it.

Shinji asked him to meet him at Cafe Florian for breakfast – he'd had to leave early this morning to help Rei with something. Kaworu was half asleep at the time Shinji told him but he remembered when and where to meet.

It feels strange being in the city and not being in uniform but it also means he can relax a little and let his body recover from days on the water.

Shinji meets him at the door with a huge smile on his face, takes his hand and pulls him inside. He asks for a table for two and they're taken into one of the beautifully decorated rooms. Paintings cover the walls and ceilings and the whole place is a living testament to the city's art and soul.

"You can order whatever you'd like," Shinji says, not looking twice at the menu himself. "It's on me."

Kaworu smiles. "Are we on a date?" he asks.

"Yes. It's been a few weeks since our last one and we haven't been here in months." They do tend to avoid the more tourist-orientated places during the busier parts of the year, though Cafe Florian never seems too overrun, likely helped by the prices. It's worth it, though, for a special occasion.

He just can't work out what's so special about this particular day.

Shinji takes his hand in his (they're sat next to each other on the padded bench in the corner) and presses their knees together. Kaworu smiles at him and reaches over to kiss his cheek. When he sits back, Shinji is blushing but he's still smiling. He smiles all the way through ordering and soon they're sat back with a large jug of hot chocolate between them and two small mugs filled to the brim with molten chocolate.

"It always reminds me of the first night we were here, remember?" Shinji asks, taking a small sip before placing his cup back down on the tray.

"Hmm, yeah."

It's a good memory, there aren't really many bad ones, he can over look the occasional prejudice and jealously when he's here, it doesn't matter at all.

"I remember watching you when we were on the gondola ride, I think, I think I know how you felt that night."

"Oh?"

Shinji nods. "You love this city, don't you? I mean, I know you do and maybe you even did before we came but though it's probably not the same, I want you to know that I... I love this place, too." Shinji looks down at their hands and squeezes his tighter. "Kaworu, we all want to stay."

The words resonate with him so sharply that his vision blurs white and his world shifts for a moment as the echoes settle in, layering their meaning so deeply that he has no option but to understand.

"Shinji -" It's so much – too much – to hope for, to have.

"We had a meeting this morning, though only Rei and I were available to go. It was at the music hall we've all been playing in since we arrived." Kaworu nods and Shinji talks. "They've offered us another year on top of the original. So if you want to, we can stay."

"Shinji, we still have four months."

"I know and I also know that you don't believe we want to stay. I can't tell you that there aren't things I miss about Japan because there are but it's not enough to make me want to run back there. We're lucky enough to be here – even if the reasons seemed bizarre at first – and I… I really do love this city. I don't want to go back until we have to, this is home, Kaworu. For me, too. I've been trying to tell you for months, I just don't think I've ever said it in the right way."

Kaworu nods and reaches for his cup, sipping the thick rich chocolate and letting it coat his mouth and ground him.

"I just thought no-one could think of anywhere better to go and I know we have to go back at some point… Shinji, do you mean it?"

Shinji smiles, "I've meant it every time I've said it but I understand now, I really do. So, do you want me to call Mari? Make the arrangements official?"

Kaworu smiles. "It can wait, we can tell her this afternoon." Music from the band outside drifts in and soon afterwards the rest of their order arrives.

***

Asuka asks Kaworu to join her on her balcony and he heads outside with a bemused look and a shrug of his shoulders to Shinji.

"I want you to know something," she says, shoving her hands into the pockets of her dress. "I'm going back for a month, to Japan. I'm coming back, I've actually already bought the tickets and I know it's none of your business but it is your business too, I guess. I don't want you worrying that we're all going to leave here and not come back. I want to be here too, there's just something I have to go back for."

"You accepted the offer for the summer tour," Kaworu tells her. "Congratulations."

She shrugs. "You'd hate the music they're asking me to play."

He smiles. "I know but congratulations. It's a big honour."

"Yeah, yeah I know." She smiles, it's small and nothing like the ones she's probably free enough to show the others but this is one of only a few times they've spoken without an argument. Their friendship is still fragile but it's getting there. "You'll have to stand in for me here, though. We need a violinist or it doesn't work."

Kaworu nods, "I can do that. Now that I know we're staying, I've been giving myself more time." He now has two days off a week and a couple of evenings, as well.

"Good. You need to keep making Shinji happy, he deserves it."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

He nods.

"If he asked you to, would you just up and leave?"

"Yes," Kaworu answers immediately.

"Really?"

He nods. "Yes. He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important so of course I'd follow him." He wonders why she's asking but maybe it's because she finally feels comfortable enough to do so. He's pretty sure that's a good thing.

"Huh. Does this mean you're going to marry him?"

"Hopefully one day, if he wants to."

Asuka laughs. "I don't understand how you can be so open and honest about that but it's not like I didn't expect it." She shakes her head. "I don't leave for another week so I'll catch you up on my parts so you can stand in, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." She heads back inside and he follows right after her. Mari gives him a thumbs up and Asuka sees. She throws a cushion at her head in retaliation. Kaworu and Shinji laugh as quietly as possible, Rei just reads her book, though he sees the corner of her mouth quirk up in a grin.

***

Sometimes, early in the morning, Kaworu feels drawn to their music room and to his violin especially. He follows the call almost without fail – only Shinji awake and wonderfully pliant beneath him has ever been enough to stop him.

This morning, though, Shinji is still fast asleep so Kaworu slips out from underneath the covers, grabs a clean t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and quietly makes his way through their apartment.

It's early, can't be much past 6am, but it's bright and airy inside the music room, the two windows letting in more than enough light to play by. He takes his violin from its case, tightens his bow and fixes the rest in place. He plays slow and simple notes to warm it up then lets his fingers move over the strings and runs his bow across them in turn.

When he closes his eyes he's on the water, sometimes floating within it, surrounded by life and history and music. It wraps him up, holds him together and pours through him. Every note he plays joins the cacophony of sound all around him and he knows that in some small way, he's leaving his mark on this city, a testament to its existence. Long after they're all gone, for as long as it stands, part of them will live on within it.

He comes partly back to himself when he hears the first notes of Shinji's cello join his violin, he's weaving his melody around Kaworu, resonating in a harmony that years of playing together has achieved. Kaworu opens his eyes enough to see him for just a moment and smiles when he sees the same peaceful expression on his face, eyes closed and fingers moving over the neck of the cello. Bow movements free and easy.

They play together until his stomach growls with hunger and Shinji smiles warmly at him as he puts his violin away.

Kaworu doesn't speak, waits only long enough for Shinji to put his cello away until he reaches over and kisses him, one hand holding the back of his head and the other drawing them closer together around his waist.

Shinji breathes out through his nose and kisses back, parting his lips and letting Kaworu go deeper, light moans escaping as he does.

They could take this further, go back to bed and follow this to the inevitable conclusion, but they have rehearsals today. Asuka left for Japan two days ago and they have their first concert without her this evening. They're spending all day in a final rehearsal and they can't miss it.

Shinji understands this too and although he leans forwards to recapture Kaworu's lips when he moves away, it's to kiss him softly, gently, winding down before it overwhelms them both.

"We should shower and get ready, We're meeting Rei and Mari beforehand for breakfast," Shinji tells him. He's still breathless and his cheeks are flushed.

"Okay," Kaworu agrees, letting Shinji lead him to the bathroom.

They both stand there and contemplate the size of the shower.

"We can probably both fit at the same time," Shinji reasons.

"We know we can," Kaworu reminds him.

They smile at each other and step inside.

They're not actually late for breakfast at all, but even Rei can't help but comment on how obvious they both are and Mari spends most of the morning laughing at them and takes a picture to send to Asuka.

***

"It's all finalised, another year here is now official. Our visas have been extended and there's nothing left to do but enjoy it," Mari says, flopping down next to Kaworu on one of the stone benches facing the water on the outside of the Doge's Palace. They'd been to the mainland office to have everything sorted a few days early but the final confirmation had come in that morning.

Kaworu smiles. "Good."

"Hm, I agree. Being here is much more fun than my original plan."

"I didn't think you were planning world domination for at least another ten years."

Mari laughs and thumps him lightly on the shoulder. "Too much work, way too much work! This is much more fun."

"I agree."

"The question is, do you want to stay here indefinitely or are you ever going to want to go back to Japan?" Mari's tone doesn't force him to give a serious answer but he gives her one nonetheless.

"I do miss it and I will, if everyone wants to go back at the end of this next year then I'll go. I know you're serious about our music careers in one way or another and that even sounds good, something to look forward to in a way. Asuka could probably get herself into any orchestra she wanted, especially given her current tour, and I think Rei will either join us or work at the university."

"But for now you want to stay here."

"Yes."

"Good." Mari turns on the bench to look at him. "How do you feel about helping me plan a party for Asuka when she returns?"

Kaworu laughs and rolls his eyes. "I thought you said we were even?"

"Oh, we are, we are but I think we should all help out. Besides, in a week we'll have been here for a year."

Kaworu shrugs. "Okay. I'll take the couple of days after the party off to recover."

Mari knocks him on the shoulder but sits back again against the cool stone with a smile on her face.

"Rei and Shinji are helping too – just so you know – and it's only going to be the five of us so there isn't too much to sort out."

Kaworu raises his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"Well, not by my standards anyway."

***

He had been apprehensive about telling the other gondoliers that he was staying for another year but they take it with a smile and some of them even shake his hand. A few of them managed to find out why he was granted the position and in the face of a more secure and safer future for Venice and they accept him as a necessity.

"You're certainly a strange one," one of them tells him, arm around his shoulder. "Coming all this way and paying all that money to be one of us. I've heard that you play with your friends in some of the music halls, too."

"I do," Kaworu says, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the attention or being that close to someone he isn't particularly close to.

"Huh. You're good for the city, Kaworu, though how you managed it all will probably remain a mystery. If you wanted to stay permanently I'm sure you'd be welcome. You're pretty good." They pat him on the back and wave in a friendly goodbye. Kaworu does the same and walks in a daze to the dock for Asuka's boat. Mari met her at the airport – the others offered but were all turned down – and they should be here soon. He walks past the many booths selling souvenirs and heads along until he can see Shinji and Rei sat in the shade of a nearby tree at the San Marco Giardinetti Vaporetto station.

"Red line or blue?" he asks, giving Shinji a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

"Red," Rei answers. "Mari text me, they're almost here."

"I wonder how much she brought back with her," Shinji says, no doubt smiling at the memory of her care packages filled with Japanese books and sweets. She'd even sent Kaworu doujinshi from his favourite circle and he still wasn't sure why but he accepted it as a further olive branch between them.

Ten minutes later they see Mari and Asuka pulling her four suitcases and hand luggage up the small ramp of the station. Kaworu finds himself questioning why exactly they didn't just choose a stop closer to home but Asuka had insisted she wanted to meet them here and from the look of relief of her face it looks like she genuinely missed Venice.

Kaworu stands and takes one of her suitcases and, after welcoming her back, Shinji does the same.

"Hey, Kaworu?" Asuka says.

"Yes?"

"Think these will fit in your gondola? These two don't weigh much at all."

Kaworu nods. "Sure, follow me."

***

Asuka smiles at the sight of the apartment set out for a party and happily puts her luggage in her room – aside from one case that she takes into the front room. They eat and celebrate together and she tells them all about her tour next year. There's a job waiting for her in a year's time but she makes it clear she's not leaving any sooner.

"I missed it, you know? I'm glad to be back," she tells them, sipping her drink and sitting down next to her suitcase. "Now, I've got something for all of you." She takes off the lock and unzips it and starts handing things out. Books for Rei, though there's a new jumper too, figurines from a favourite anime and a new jacket for Mari; and she hands Shinji a new back pack, a couple of CDs and a case for his phone. Kaworu doesn't expect anything (not after the doujinshi) but Asuka surprises him. "You have no idea how much these sell for online – I checked – but they didn't cost me much at all. Here." She hands over three figurine boxes and Kaworu almost drops them in shock.

Asuka looks smug and Shinji takes one of them from him.

"This looks familiar, didn't you do a male version of this last year?" Kaworu knows exactly why Shinji remembers it, he couldn't get the sailor's top off whilst so high on sugar he could barely stand.

Kaworu nods and shows him the others. "These are amazing, thank you, Asuka."

She shrugs. "Seemed appropriate, the show is set in Neo Venizia, which is apparently on Mars….. anyway, enjoy them."

"Mars?" Shinji asks. "I've watched this with you, I just thought it was set in the future."

"It is. They just build Neo Venizia on Mars, which they now call Aqua because they accidentally flooded the planet."

"Oh."

"There really is an episode with an alternative universe where all the characters are the opposite gender."

"Huh. Weird but okay." Asuka shrugs and takes another sip of her drink.

Kaworu strokes the boxes, knowing he won't open them until they get home.

***

Piazza San Marco is alive with music and people as the sun sets on the city. They're sat outside Cafe Florian enjoying the band that plays there and sipping mint hot chocolate. Autumn has come again and things in the city as a little quieter than the weeks before.

Tonight a few couples have taken to dancing in the square and Shinji watches Kaworu watch them, a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks and Kaworu starts, shifting his attention to Shinji.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?" Shinji stands and offers his hand out to Kaworu with a small bow and flourish of his other hand.

"Don't worry about us," Asuka calls dryly. "We'll save your seats."

Shinji smiles and Kaworu nods slowly, the shock of being asked apparently fading. He nods and takes Shinji's hand, though Shinji moves his hands in to the following position and lets Kaworu lead the first few steps.

"Are you okay?" Shinji asks.

"I'm fine, I just… you don't mind?"

Shinji shakes his head. "It's fine. I don't think anyone here is going to mind if I'm a terrible dancer."

Kaworu kisses him and holds him a little closer. Shinji doesn't normally enjoy dancing of any sort or being so out in public whist doing so. Though he always attended the parties and the end of year formal dance, Kaworu spend most of his time dancing with Mari or Rei, usually only managing to convince Shinji to dance the last dance with him and even then he was reluctant. Venice has made him more relaxed, less bothered by the judgment of others. Though it may have something to do with the lack of other people here that know him. Their friends and the band excluded.

Kaworu leads him around the area where others are dancing, more couples join them after a little while and they can move almost unnoticed. Shinji's even brave enough to let Kaworu spin him, though he doesn't try and dip him but he can admit to himself that this is both easy and enjoyable.

"Thank you," Kaworu says quietly against his ear.

"You don't have to thank me," Shinji reassures him. "Though I think, really, that I should be thanking you, Kaworu. For Venice, even if I did think it was one of your crazier ideas to start with."

"Some of the best ideas are."

Shinji chuckles and kisses Kaworu just below his ear and feels the pleasant shudder that runs through him.

"Do you want to go home?"

Kaworu shakes his head and presses his lips to Shinji's jawline. "No, let's enjoy the rest of the evening first."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Figureines are of Alicia, Akira and Athena from the anime Aria. Kaworu cosplayed as generbent Athena from an episode in Aria The Natural_


	3. Epilogue

It's early December and Venice is once again settling in to a quiet and peaceful winter. Kaworu's popularity remains constant so he's never long without customers but also rarely overrun.

The same British tourists Kaworu took on a gondola tour the year before have returned and he's currently taking them around the city.

Shinji watches their return and smiles at them both, waving as soon as they do but staying back whilst Kaworu moors up. They're his last customers for the afternoon and actually booked in advance – a rarity usually only done by the hotel when they need him.

It's worked out pretty well for Shinji and given him enough time to arrange everything without it looking suspicious. Plus, Rei came with him and made sure he's stayed calm. She's headed back into the city to go book shopping or to sit within the warmth of the library, one of her favourite places in the city.

This time the couple come over and shake his hand, wish him well for the holidays and express how much they would like it if Kaworu and Shinji are here the following year. It also turns out they'd been to their concert the night before.

"Goodbye for now, Kaworu and Shinji," the young woman says and she walks off with her partner into the city.

"Flowers?" Kaworu asks as he approaches, a soft smile on his face. His cheeks are flushed pink with the cold and his hands are shoved in his pockets. Turns out gondoliers don't usually wear gloves even in the winter.

Shinji holds out the bouquet and Kaworu accepts it, running his cold fingers over the petals.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Their eyes meet and Shinji knows Kaworu remembers. "Though I was thinking of stopping for food then spending an evening at home."

"I was hoping you'd let me take you out, for the evening." Shinji sounds nervous – he knows he does – he just hopes Kaworu doesn't ask him what's wrong.

"Okay, I'll just need to get changed." Kaworu leans over and kisses him, holding the flowers out to the side so as not to squash them. Shinji's heart races and he's winding his hands in Kaworu's hair before he can stop himself. He's going to give himself away, he hasn't shaken so much when kissing Kaworu in years. "Do you want my jumper until we get back?" Kaworu asks when they part.

"Uh, no, not it's fine. Just colder than I expected today."

"Okay." Kaworu takes his hand and laces their fingers together. "We'll take the direct route, then." He has a calm and relaxed expression on his face and Shinji wonders if he's already figured it out or if he really is that oblivious.

***

"So, where are we going?" Kaworu asks, now dressed in his favourite red plaid style coat. Shinji's added a scarf to his outfit in a poor attempt at a cover story. They're taking a slightly longer than necessary route but Shinji doesn't want to give it away.

Kaworu seems happy enough to let him lead him along and chuckles when they take the traghetto across the grand canal. They place the fee on the side of the boat and no-one questions why they pay the local rate. For the first few months people had but now they're familiar enough to be accepted and if anyone questions it they both have the necessary ID with them anyway.

When they reach the front of the hotel, Kaworu turns to Shinji. "I could have rowed us over," he says gently.

"I know but I wanted it to be a surprise. I booked a table."

"I love you," Kaworu tells him, suddenly serious.

Shinji meets his eyes. "I love you too, that's why we're here." He watches as a flicker of fear fades from Kaworu's eyes and he squeezes his hand in reassurance.

They are greeted at the door and seated facing the canal in a small corner of the restaurant. Shinji deliberately booked the table because he knew he'd been nervous enough without everyone being able to see them. Though, it's quiet enough and all the other guests seem happily engaged in their own peaceful evenings. No one is looking at them.

They order and Kaworu keeps a steady gaze on Shinji who sips his water and tries with some success to stop his hand from shaking. He could just do it now, it would save him the pressure of waiting and probably alleviate whatever is currently running through his boyfriend's mind but he can't seem to get the words out.

This is _hard_ , maybe even one of the hardest things he's ever done, and yet it should be easier. When they got together a couple of months after becoming friends it was a mostly natural thing. Kaworu asked if he could hold his hand and it just went on from there. Kaworu asked permission and Shinji agreed. Works the other way around now, too, though mostly because Shinji doesn't find affection and warmth to be an alien concept anymore. Not since Kaworu and his other friends came into his life.

Still though, this, this–

"Hey," Kaworu is saying gently and Shinji blinks, focussing his attention the worried red eyes in front of him. "Are you sure it's just the cold?"

Shinji bites his lip and shakes his head. He can't lie to Kaworu, it's not fair to worry him so much. He puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out the box. It's rectangular, navy blue on the outsid, with black silk embroidered in purple and blue inside. He's spent enough time staring at it today to have memorised every square inch of it yet it feels like a solid weight in his hand as he places it on the table in front of Kaworu.

Kaworu's eyes flash from the box back to Shinji, ruffling his hair with the rapid motions. Shinji tries to smile, he really does but he knows it probably looks sheepish.

"Can I open it?" Kaworu asks at last, tentatively reaching out to pick it up.

Shinji swallows and nods. He hears the box open with a quiet snap as the hinge settles back and he braves a look at his boyfriend.

"They're…. oh, Shinji, they're beautiful," he says softly and his eyes are welling with tears. "Do they… are they…."

Shinji's eyes widen and he realises that Kaworu isn't sure what he's accepting and doesn't want to get it wrong.

"I.. um… Kaworu?" He'd get down on one knee if he could manage to stand but he didn't intend that as part of the plan either. He was just going to ask him over dessert. "Will you marry me?" he says quickly, very much aware that his face is a bright turning red. "I don't mean right now or even while we're here. I was thinking we could have a quiet ceremony when we return to Japan. Unless we do decide to stay here in which case I'm sure we can sort it out. If you want to. Only if you want to."

Kaworu is nodding but not saying anything and tears are rolling down his cheeks. "Yes, yes of course." He smiles. "Will you... could you put mine on for me?" he asks with more composure than Shinji has at the moment.

Shinji takes the box and pulls out the ring with the sapphire set in to it and slides it onto Kaworu's finger. He goes to take the other ring, amethyst this time, but Kaworu beats him to it and smiles as he takes Shinji's hand in his and sides the ring in place. He then stands gracefully and rounds the table, bending to be at Shinji's level then reaches in with gentle hands to cup his face.

He nods, knowing what Kaworu is asking, and they kiss, slow presses of lips until he opens up to him and his own arms loop around Kaworu's waist. When the kiss breaks Kaworu buries his face in Shinji's shoulder, his tears have dried already so all Shinji can feel is the warmth of Kaworu around him.

A waiter catches Shinji's attention with a slight wave and gestures a couple of minutes until their food is ready. He nods and brushes Kaworu's hair when the waiter goes back to the kitchen.

"Our food will be here in a few minutes," he says. Kaworu nods and stands, taking his seat again.

As they eat, Kaworu keeps looking at his ring and then at Shinji and his smile melts through Shinji's nerves so that by the end of their meal, when they stand to go, he's calm and confident when he pulls their room key out of his pocket and hands it to Kaworu.

"Is this the same room as last year?" Kaworu asks as they make their way to the lift.

"Yeah. We're booked here for three nights. Rei helped me pack a bag for you earlier and I've already checked us in."

Kaworu looks happily at a loss for words but slips it into his own pocket and follows Shinji into the reception.

They hold hands in the lift on the way up and walk calmly down the hall together. They even take turns freshening up in the bathroom (though Shinji slips the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door and locks it). When he comes back into the main bedroom, Kaworu takes one look at Shinji and pulls him – willingly – onto the bed and, after undressing at record speed, he pulls the covers over them, cocooning them in their own world for just a little while.

***

They have a month left in Venice, by mutual agreement they're returning to Japan in just over four weeks time. Kaworu has found himself taking walks in the early mornings just as the city is waking up. The only other people around are the locals or a few tourists taking up a perfect opportunity to see and photograph the city as it wakes up.

Shinji's with him this morning, yawing quietly at his side and ring sparkling in the morning sunlight. Kaworu moves his hand so that his does the same and Shinji's laugh mixes with a yawn and soon enough he's laughing with him. They stop on the bridge that most use to see the Bridge of Sighs, though they stand and face outwards rather than in and watch as the first Vaporetto of the morning take passengers around the island or start their journey to the airport.

"We're not leaving forever," Shinji says, taking Kaworu's hand in his and resting them on the cool stone they're leaning against.

"I know," Kaworu replies with a smile. "December just feels so far in the future."

"Yeah, it does. It's going to be strange to go back, I feel like I'm only just good enough at Italian and now I have to get used to speaking Japanese all the time."

"Not all the time." Kaworu raises his eyes in Shinji's direction until he blushes and looks away.

"I'm not sure that that counts."

"Maybe, maybe not, but Rei has enough books in Italian that I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hm. I'm glad she posted those in the end, Misato said they've all arrived at her flat, she also said that she and Kaji will happily help us move everything out of their spare room as soon as we want when we get back."

"Probably to their front door."

"Yeah, that is true." Shinji leans his head on Kaworu's shoulder. "We only have one box each, though, shouldn't be taking up too much space and Mari's new apartment is in the building across from ours. She's offered to help us move in."

"Has she told you why?" Kaworu asks.

"She's trying to convince us to let her plan the wedding, isn't she?"

Kaworu nods.

"We could just tell her we want her to. We do, right?"

"Yes. We'll tell her when we get back, after she's helped us move."

Mari had been ecstatic and not at all surprised when they'd told her, though, Shinji admitted that he'd asked her for help, Rei too. Asuka didn't directly know but seemed happy enough for them anyway, then described it as a sickeningly obvious event and made a snide comment that was almost a congratulations. Kaworu has already counted it as another step towards a better friendship between them.

"It's going to be strange," Shinji says.

"What is?" he asks.

"Not being here, not smelling the ocean or hearing the waves."

Kaworu nods and leans further into him. "I know."

"Are you going to be okay?" Shinji asks quietly, holding his hand tighter and running a finger over his engagement ring.

Kaworu takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, feels the waves, the water and the music fill him and surround him.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

He's part of it now, they all are. Wherever they go and whatever they do, they've been here long enough to take Venice with them whilst leaving a part of themselves to live on within the timeless melody of the city.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another Bonus! Part to this story, an epilogue to the epilogue but It's still with my Beta reader and I had actually and genuinely meant for it to finish here.
> 
> I will post it when I can but please consider this completed for now.
> 
> Any comments etc are more than welcome!!!


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out I wasn't done with this universe, enjoy! beta'd by Robinrocks (Thank you so much <3)

Kaworu steps back into Venice with Shinji at his side a few months later. Mari’s not far behind them and excitedly jumps from the top of the station ramp to the pavement in an excited leap. Their suitcases are already back in their old apartments – Mari has been letting them to holiday makers whilst they’ve been away. It’s a successful side business and, Kaworu suspects, one of many.  
  
“Are you okay?” Shinji asks.  
  
“I’m fine, I just… I know we planned to come back but I don’t think I actually believed we would.”  
  
Shinji kisses him on the cheek and slides their hands together. “We’re here, aren’t we?’  
  
“Yeah, yes, we are.”  
  
“Could you please get a move on!” Asuka calls from behind them and Kaworu actually finds himself smiling at her frustration. Not because he’s mocking her but instead because he now understands the shield she protects herself with.  
  
“This is definitely real,” he comments as they head along the water front and towards Piazza San Marco.  
Rei walks at her own pace just behind them, likely itching to get back to reading the book she stopped off in the airport to buy. Kaworu doesn’t know what it is but he’s familiar enough with the look in Rei’s eyes when she’s looking forward to something.  
  
They walk through the city all bundled up and warm in their winter coats and although they’re all happy to be there, by the time they reach the boys’ flat, they’re all exhausted and ready to sleep.  
Mari guides Asuka and Rei home and Kaworu smiles when the key clicks in the lock, they push the door open and then closed and remove shoes and coats with tired yawns.  
  
Their suitcases are just inside the door, Shinji’s cello safely resting against the sofa and Kaworu places his violin on the cushions. They spend a few minutes checking their instruments over and once they’re happy they survived the journey, they stumble into the bedroom.  
  
Kaworu takes a moment to be thankful Mari arranged for someone to sort out the sheets for them before he follows Shinji to bed and promptly falls asleep.  
  
***  
He spends the next day practicing in his gondola, happy to see it again and excited to be back on the water. Familiar gondoliers smile and wave at him, others just nod in greeting. His muscles ache from the cold and the exertion but he can’t find any reason to complain. The air is just on the right side of cold, the canals are just the right level of busy for him to navigate with very little difficulty and Shinji is sat snug on the love seat in front of him.  
  
Kaworu navigates a particularly sharp corner and Shinji turns around, his smile beaming. “That was amazing.”  
  
“Thank you, it’s all coming back to me.”  
  
Shinji nods. “I can tell.”  
  
***  
He carries on and takes them through and along part of the grand canal then back around the quieter canals before arriving back at his station. They’ve spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon on the water and by now Kaworu is happy enough to take his place again in two days’ time.  
  
Once he’s happy his gondola is moored correctly, he pulls Shinji gently to him and wraps his arms around him. Shinji immediately reciprocates and holds him close.  
  
“Do you want me to give you a massage when we get home?” he hears Shinji ask against his shoulder.  
He holds him tighter for a moment.   
  
“Yes please.”  
  
Shinji laughs and kisses him before taking his hand and almost dragging him home.  
  
“Did you spend all day in my gondola just to get me into bed?” he asks with a smile.  
  
“No, didn’t think I needed to.”  
  
Kaworu shrugs, he has a point. “You don’t.”  
  
“Didn’t think so.”  
  
***  
“It’s strange being back,” Shinji tells him. They’re wrapped up warm underneath the covers and Kaworu feels boneless. Massaged – followed by sex – showered and now relaxed and warm lying with Shinji.  
  
“Good strange?” he asks,  
  
“Yes.” Shinji chuckles. “I love our new apartment in Tokyo and I’ve enjoyed playing with you for our concerts and appearances but this... this is good too.”  
  
Kaworu smiles and reaches over the pillow to kiss him. Shinj’s smiling when he pulls back and moves over to pull Kaworu into his arms. He goes willingly and closes his eyes, breathes deeply and settles against his skin.  
  
“Whatever it is you’re thinking about, you can tell me,” Kaworu prompts gently, having been able to feel the tension and words Shinji’s been holding back for a little while now.  
  
“My father declined the wedding invitation,” Shinji says, arms tensing around him. “We knew he would and I don’t really want him there but it still bothers me. Though I’m actually surprised he bothered to reply at all.”  
Kaworu moved up within Shinji’s arms so that he could stroke his hair and try to soothe him.  
  
“Your aunt and uncle are coming though,” he says, knowing nothing said on the matter of Shinji’s father will help. Kaworu has met him twice, once when he visited Shinji during their second year and the second time was their graduation ceremony. It had been made very clear that he disapproves of all of Shinji’s friends, with the exception of Rei, but that is at least understandable. She’s related to Shinji’s mother and shares the family resemblance.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true.” He gave Kaworu a small smile. “Is there anyone else from your family that you want to invite?”  
  
Kaworu shook his head. “There isn’t anyone and if there is I don’t know them. No one in the family stepped forward to look after me after my parents died so I grew up in the boarding school with Mari until we came to Japan for high school. Mari and her mother are pretty much all the family I have to invite and they’re both going to be there.”  
  
“Front and centre I think, or as close as they can get.”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
They are getting married in March, no particular reason for it other than it seemed a good time. Shinji likes spring and Kaworu would marry Shinji whenever and wherever. Mari, as expected, has pretty much planned everything, though she’s insisted on consulting them every step of the way. Kaworu really, really could have done without having to choose napkins or seat covers. He only cares about the flowers, the music and that his tux matches Shinji’s.   
  
Mari is his ‘best woman’ and Toji has agreed to be Shinji’s best man which leaves Asuka and Rei as bridesmaids. Asuka genuinely smiled at Kaworu for the first time ever when he handed her her invitation and told her. Kesuke is a groomsman because no one wanted to leave him out and he declined when Kaworu asked him to be their flower boy.  
  
Their wedding is going to be a small, quiet affair. Kaworu is pretty sure Mari has arranged a large party afterwards but he’s not sure he’ll care what happens at that point. He and Shinji have a room already booked in the hotel to hide away in whenever they want to.  
  
“Did Mari tell you she wants to go shopping for wedding stationary this week?” Shinji asks and Kaworu sighs, leaning his head against Shinji’s.  
  
“We’ve already sent out the invitations and we got them from a stationers here before we left last time.”  
  
“She said she needs thank you cards and place settings,” Shinji tells him, sounding a little amused.  
  
“She left the shop with more stationary than we needed then bought ink in every colour and matching initial stamps and wax for us.”  
  
“She let us keep those, though, and they’re nice.”  
  
Kaworu laughs. “I know they are and I like using them, it’s just a little surreal.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Getting married,” Kaworu admits. “When you took me to the hotel, I didn’t know why. You were shaking all over and it was like being back in our first year at uni again. It didn’t even cross my mind that you were going to propose.”  
  
“What did you think I was going to say?” Shinji asks carefully and Kaworu moves his hand to stroke his cheek and run the pad of his thumb in gentle semi circles underneath his eye.  
  
“I don’t know. You just looked so scared.”  
  
“I think I got a little too caught up in trying to get everything right.”  
  
Kaworu stares at him. “Shinji, did you think I wouldn’t say yes?”  
  
“No. No it wasn’t that… it’s just something so important and I didn’t know if you had wanted to ask me instead and I didn’t know if it was the right time and it all just got to me, I think.”  
  
“I would have asked you eventually but I didn’t want to rush you.”  
  
Shinji smiles and it lights up his face. “I think I knew that, deep down.” He nuzzles his nose against Kaworu’s. “Though I’d been ready for a while and honestly I don’t think I’ve ever thought about us not being together.”  
  
“Me neither,” Kaworu admits quietly. He bends his head just enough to press his lips to the corner of Shinji’s mouth, then his lips. Shinji breathes out a sigh when Kaworu tips his head enough to allow him to join their mouths together properly, lips parted and tongues meeting.    
  
Somehow, Kaworu’s leg is hooked over Shinji’s hip and he’s rolling him onto his back. Shinji has one hand fisted in Kaworu’s hair and the other has slipped down and under his bed shirt, pressing them together. He pushes his hips up against Kaworu’s and groans into the kiss.  
  
“Do you want to…” Kaworu pants into the crook of Shinji’s neck.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Shinji agrees, letting go of Kaworu long enough for them to both pull off their clothes, throw them out of the bed and grab the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer.  
  
They go slow, despite how quickly they started, and Kaworu takes his time. Shinji is the only things as vital to him as music and thus, whenever he can, he treats him with the same reverence and careful importance that he deserves. And Shinji welcomes it, he doesn’t shy away from the affection or attention and he shows   
Kaworu how loved he is in return.  
  
There’s a moment when their eyes meet and Shinji just smiles up at him and Kaworu knows, without doubt or worry, that Shinji feels exactly the same way.  
  


* * *

  
“You really are back!” The young woman, Laura, calls to them from Kaworu’s gondola station. Her husband, waves too. They had arranged a time and place to meet a few months ago via a very strange string of emails from the Venetian tourist council.  
  
“Hello again,” Kaworu greets, shaking their hands before untying his gondola and preparing it for their ride.  
  
“Hi,” Shinji says, a bit shy at the attention but he shakes their hand and talks to them both as Kaworu gets ready.  
  
“Oh, congratulations!” Laura says and Kaworu looks back up to see her holding Shinji’s hand and admiring his ring.   
  
“Kaworu has one to match,” Shinji says and Kaworu shows them his ring.  
  
“I’m so happy for you.” Laura’s smile is open and honest and her happiness shines in her eyes. Kaworu thinks she must love Venice in the same way he does, otherwise she and her husband wouldn’t visit year after year.  
  
“Thank you, we’re getting married in the spring.”  
  
“I look forward to hearing about it when we next visit.”  
  
Her husband laughs. “One year at a time,” he says but the look he gives Kaworu means he agrees with her.  
  
“We’ll be here,” Shinji promises and accepts a hug from Laura and another handshake from her husband.  
Kaworu helps them both into the gondola (after Laura’s hugs him) and offers them a blanket.  
  
“I’ll see you when I get back,” Kaworu tells Shinji, kissing him before stepping up onto his gondola with his oar at the ready.  
  
“I’ll be here.” He waves them off and, as he has done for the past two years, heads for the flower shop to pick up the bouquet he’s ordered.  
  
***  
Kaworu tries to hide the smile from his face as he rows around the corner and Shinji comes into view but he can’t stifle it for long. He’s stood there with flowers and a smile on his face, cheeks red from the cold and eyes bright and happy.  
  
“I think that’s our cue,” Laura says and pulls down the blanket covering her and her husband's lap.  
  
Shinji’s eyes go wide as they stop before him and he looks at the flowers they’re holding.  
  
“We wanted to do something to say thank you and also congratulations.”   
  
Kaworu moors up and takes Laura’s hand, helping her up and onto the small stone steps leading back to the pavement. Once there, she hands the flowers to Shinji and he holds them in his free hand, still apparently stunned into silence.  
  
Kaworu finishes up and accepts the other bouquet.  
  
“They asked me to take them on a detour, there’s another flower shop not too far away from my usual route and they had these ready and waiting for us,” Kaworu tells Shinji, leaning over and kissing his cheek. His skin is warm despite the cold and Kaworu’s lips tingle with the contact.  
  
“Thank you,” Shinji stutters. Then he holds out the other flowers to Kaworu, who takes them with a smile.  
It’s a good thing they bought another couple of vases when they were last on Murano.  
  
Laura’s husband bends down to whisper something in her ear and she nods before looking back at Kaworu.  
  
“We were wondering, though it’s fine if you have other plans, if you wanted to join us for tea at Cafe Florian?” she asks.  
  
Kaworu looks at Shinji, wondering if they’re heading to the hotel they’ve been going to for last two years. He’d almost booked it himself but something made him hold off. (Though he has booked it for the Venice part of their honeymoon.)  
  
After a moment Shinji’s eyes widen in understanding. “Oh, we have plans later on this evening but we’re free now.” He looks down at his hands. “Though we should probably make sure these get home safely.” He takes out his phone – Kaworu’s pretty sure he’s texting either Mari or Rei – and after a minute slides it back into his pocket. “One of our friends will pick them up on the way over, is that okay?” he asks Laura and she smiles.  
  
“Of course!” She takes her husband's hand and leads the way.  
  


* * *

  
Kaworu wakes to bright winter sunshine and Shinji standing in nothing but his bathrobe in front of the window, curtains pulled back throughout the room. Kaworu lets out a pleased sigh and snuggles back into the plush pillows of the hotel bed.  
  
“You’re awake,” Shinji says, walking back over to the bed and dropping his robe to the floor.  
  
“You’re cold,” Kaworu mumbles, his mouth tracing across Shinji’s collar bones as his hands slide down his back.  
  
Shinji laughs and shoves his leg between Kaworu’s, almost breathless with hysteria when Kaworu jumps up and yelps.  
  
“That is not helping.”  
  
“Sorry, easy target,” Shinji splutters.  
  
“I’m only this easy with you. We’ve talked about this.” Kaworu is smiling as he speaks, though he’s currently using his hand to cover his crotch. He has Shinji’s knee trapped between his thighs, waiting for his skin to warm up and his other hand is on Shinji’s arm, trying to block him from wherever it is he wants to put it.  
  
“I know.” His eyebrows are raised in invitation and his blue eyes are shining.  
  
“If you are going to make some comment about me warming you up….” Kaworu warns, hand still covering himself. Shinji’s strong enough to move if he wants to.  
  
“No, though you’re welcome to join me in the shower then the music room. I know you miss your baby grand.”  
  
Kaworu nods. “I do.”   
  
Shinji leans over and kisses him, lips warming with the contact and Kaworu drops his arms to pull him closer. He’s plenty warm now anyway, he’s been under the covers long enough.  
  
“We showered before bed, we’re clean,” Kaworu says, breathlessly a few minutes later.  
Shinji laughs. “Piano then. You will have to put some clothes on, though.”  
  


* * *

  
The concert hall is filled with people and alive with their quiet chatter.   
  
“Big crowd tonight, huh,” Asuka comments, heading back into the small practice room.  
  
“It’s because it’s so close to Christmas,” Mari says, placing her oboe on its stand and redoing her pigtails.   
  
They’re all dressed for the occasion. The boys are in tuxes that still allow them to play freely, though Kaworu knows he’ll likely discard his jacket by the second half. Asuka is in a dark red floor length mermaid style dress, Rei’s in a black knee length cocktail dress and Mari’s in a blue evening dress that swishes gently when she walks.  
  
“Five minutes!” the stage hand calls around the door and they all gather themselves. Instruments are warmed up and they’re all ready to go. Kaworu takes Shinji’s hand and squeezes.  
  
“You look good,” he says, admiring the dark blue waist coat underneath his jacket. Kaworu has a purple one to match.  
  
“So do you.” Shinji smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Everyone ready?” Mari asks and they all pick up their instruments, though in the second half Kaworu is switching to piano, and head out the door.  
  
They’re in a bigger venue than they’ve played in Venice before and they’ve had to adjust where they all stand just a little to make the most of the acoustics.   
  
 They play through their pieces and Kaworu doesn’t bother to worry about timing or anything else, just lets go along with the rest of them.  
  
***  
By the end of the second half – and the encore – Kaworu’s fingers ache and his hair looks more blown about than normal but he’s happy. Really happy. When Shinji takes his hand carefully inside his, he turns to him and smiles. Shinji tries to smile back but just yawns instead.  
  
“Home?” he asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
***  
Mari, Asuka and Rei follow them back to their apartment and follow along after them.

Kaworu casts Mari a wary glance over his shoulder but she just smiles so he shrugs and goes to get ready for bed.   
  
When Shinji drags him back into the living room once he’s in his pyjamas, he doesn’t protest. He accepts the hot chocolate he’s given and Shinji, when he settles himself in Kaworu's lap.  
  
“There isn’t anywhere else to sit,” Shinji whispers against his neck, sending a wonderful tingling sensation over his skin.  
  
“Why are the others here?” Kaworu asks, holding Shinji close with his right arm. There are sleeping bags and an air bed on the floor and extra blankets and pillows on the sofa. Mari and Rei are curled into a corner each and Asuka is sitting on the floor in between them.  
  
“We’re here for Christmas,” Asuka says, not bothering to look up from whatever she’s reading. “We’re all staying here this year. Mari was supposed to tell you but she wanted it to be a surprise.”  
  
Rei looks toward him and says, “Myself and Shinji will cook, Mari’s bought all the food so there isn’t much for you to do.”  
  
Kaworu nods, he’s still utterly terrible in the kitchen. This is the only year they’ve all been here for Christmas. Normally it’s just him, Shinji and Rei, though Mari is always back before New Year's. He supposes that this time it’s different, they’re only here for the holidays rather than the whole year round.  
  
“Okay,” he says, pressing kisses into Shinji’s hair. “Okay.”  
  
Shinji hums against his neck and Kaworu looks down at him, eyes wide and knowing smile on his face. He just curls up closer and drinks from Kaworu’s mug.  
  


* * *

  
His gondola is safely stored away until they come back for the summer and their Venetian honeymoon (though they have a week away in Okinawa booked as well). They leave in the morning and none of them seem too pleased to be leaving again so soon.  
  
“Come on,” Shinji prompts, taking Kaworu’s hand and bringing him out of his reverie. He lets Shinji pull him to his feet and goes with him, not stopping until they’re stood in a loose dance hold amongst the small crowd of couples. “It’s tradition,” Shinji says, cheeks reddening even further in the cold night air.  
Kaworu smiles and leans in, brushing his lips against his cheek.

* * *

  
  
“I don’t know why but I expected you to wear a suit,” Kaworu says to Mari as she enters the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.  
  
She rolls her eyes. “Overdone stereotype I’m afraid, though it’ll be our little secret that you thought that.” Mari winks at him and steps forwards to fix his tie.  
  
Her dress is lavender and gathers at the waist, flaring out in layers of soft lilacs, lavenders and pinks. The fabric is light and beautiful and it suits her, really suits her. She even has her hair mostly down, though she’s wearing a tiara and ribbons that hold each side loosely together in a style Mari doesn’t normally have the time for. “Nervous?”  
  
Kaworu looks away. “Yes.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” She steps back and nods. “All sorted.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Mari smiles. “You know there’s no need to thank me, not really.”  
  
“I know, but still. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re going to be fine.”  
  
Kaworu nods. He’s not worried about being married to Shinji, just the ceremony itself and even though it’s small and there won’t be anyone there they don’t trust or care about… it’s still making him nervous.   
  
“Come on.” Mari puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her and smiles.   
  
***  
He needn’t have worried, Shinji’s there waiting for him at the front altar, all smiles and eyes starting to brim with happy tears.  
  
Asuka and Rei look equally beautiful and Kaworu even manages to smile at them without losing his composure.   
  
The ceremony isn’t long, just enough to make everything official. Rings, vows, signing the marriage register and throughout it all they hold hands.  
  
***  
Mari’s true to her word and the after party is easy to slip away from, though they do spend time speaking with friends and family first. Asuka even hugs Kaworu and bursts into tears, telling him she wants them to be happy – really, really happy – before Mari and Rei gently pry her from Kaworu and calm her down.   
  
“She’s never been to a wedding before,” Rei tells them, handing Asuka a tissue and helping Mari take her over to a booth in the corner.  
  
Shinji manages to keep a straight face until they’re in the lift then just bursts into hysterical laughter. Kaworu follows shortly after and they’re still laughing once they’re alone in the honeymoon suit.  
  
There are soft words and smiles, kisses and warmth beneath the sheets and Kaworu feels light and happy.  
“It’s strange,” Shinji says.   
  
“What is?”  
  
“I thought I’d feel…. different.”  
  
Kaworu smiles and nuzzles his nose against Shinji’s. “In what way?”  
  
“I don’t know. Just… different.” He kisses Kaworu, rolling him onto his back and settling onto of him. “People go on and on about how magical their wedding night was and it is – it is.” He kisses Kaworu again and he closes his eyes and goes with it. Right now he would do anything Shinji asked him to. He also agrees with him.  
  
“But we have Venice and our music and I’ve felt this way about you for such a long time that this feels more like confirmation than a realisation.” Shinji only talks like this when he’s tired and they’ve both been awake since early that morning. Disregarding the tradition to spend the night apart in favour of morning sex and a shower.  
  
Kaworu smiles. “Your name is different now.”  
  
Shinji just smiles. “Yeah. Shinji Nagisa. I like it.”  
  
Kaworu’s still not quite able to grasp that part. “You didn’t have to take my name.”  
  
“I know. But I wanted to. You don’t mind do you?”  
  
Kaworu shakes his head. “Of course not, it’s just going to take some time to get used to.”  
  
Shinji hums. “At least it explains why Mari wanted to get all that extra stationary.”  
  
Kaworu laughs. “Yes, yes it does. Though even after all the thank you cards…. who does she think we’re going to write to?”  
  
“We could write to Laura and her husband, we have their address now.”  
  
Kaworu nods. “We could.”  
  
Shinji’s smiling again. “Kaworu?” he asks, dropping down on his chest and sliding his arms beneath his back.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Do you think one day we could move back to Venice full time?” he asks quietly.  
  
Kaworu brings his arms up around him and holds tight.  
  
“Probably.” He hasn’t let himself think about it, hasn’t needed to. He was right, Shinji and their music is more than enough for him while they’re in Japan. But warmth blooms in his chest to hear Shinji mention it. “Do you want to?”  
  
Shinji raises his head enough to look at him. His blue eyes are hopeful and he’s smiling gently. “Yes.”  
  


* * *

  
_Three Years Later_  
  
The air is warm, though a cool breeze blows in from the sea as he turns the corner out into the bright sunlight. On the bridge up ahead he can see Shinji and Rei waiting for him. Shinji waves and Rei nods her head, her large white hat casting her face in shadow.  
  
Venice is just on the verge of summer and the tourist season is starting to get back into full swing. He’s had a busy few weeks and he knows it’s only going to get busier but that’s something to look forward  to. More time on the water, more time showing others this beautiful city and letting them see the heart of the place he’s loved for so long.   
  
Mari and Asuka still visit in the summer and winter but they’re both busy working on other things. Asuka is second chair in a prestigious orchestra in Tokyo, though she’s auditioning for one in London soon and Mari seems to be here, there and everywhere managing other music acts and still producing albums for he and Shinji. They also tour as a duet and a group for a few weeks in the autumn in both Japan and Europe.  
Rei took a job in the city’s library working to conserve and add to the vast collection of books and ancient texts they have and though they see her often, she lives on the other side of the city near the university buildings now. Kaworu had been surprised when she announced her intention to join them but she had reassured him that it was something she wanted to do and that it was in fact the library that had contacted her weeks before Kaworu and Shinji told her they wanted to move back and she’d accepted the job.  
  
Kaworu and Shinji have a new house, Mari owns their old flat and it’s still used as a guest house for whoever wants to visit them. The new house has a large master bedroom, guest room and a large music room with enough space for all their instruments. The bathroom is a little bigger and so is the kitchen, there’s also a large window that looks out onto the canal in their living room.  
  
Shinji spends his time between teaching music and playing evening concerts with Kaworu and Rei. He’s happy and contented and Kaworu is relieved. When they’d decided to move back here permanently, it was clear that without all five of them, they couldn’t work as they had before and although Kaworu was and is more than happy to support Shinji in anyway he needs…. he understands Shinji’s need to work and feel like he’s accomplishing something. He’s even sat his fluency exams in Italian – along with Rei and a reluctant Kaworu, who didn’t see the point – and passed with flying colours. (They all did.)  
  
“Hi,” Shinji greets when Kaworu walks up the steps to greet him.  
  
“Hello.”   
  
Shinji takes off Kaworu’s hat and kisses him, taking advantage of being on the higher step. They hug and   
breathe each other in for a moment before stepping back. Shinji puts Kaworu’s hat back on and chuckles when he readjusts it.  
  
Rei smiles at him. “Good day?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” He signs and settles his arms on the dark wood balustrade. “I’m still surprised by how quiet this part of the city is.” The Rio Dell’ Arsenale and the Arsenale itself behind them is almost always calm and relaxed. But it’s easy – as they all know – to escape the main and busiest parts of the city if and when you want to. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” he asks the others.  
  
“We could go to the park?” Rei suggests and Shinji nods.  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
“Okay then.” Kaworu stands and stretches his arms and they walk down the other side of the bridge. Shinji takes Kaworu’s hand at the other side and winds their fingers together as they walk.  
By the time they reach the shade of the trees, Shinji is leaning against Kaworu as they walk and Rei’s holding a large cup of gelato. They settle together on the grass on a blanket Rei just happens to have in her bag and she just shrugs, saying it’s always better to be prepared.   
  
She reads as Kaworu and Shinji rest against the tree behind them and look out onto the rest of the park, the city and the sea beyond.  
  
They don’t say much, they don’t have to – not about this. And Kaworu knows how ridiculous and impulsive it must have sounded almost six years ago when he announced his plan to come here but he’s glad he did.   
  
They’ve found their peace – even Mari and Asuka – because of this city. He looks down at Shinji and nuzzles his hair. Shinji’s arm tightens around him and he lets out a contented sigh.  
  
He’s happy, they all are, within this City alive with music and it feels right. Being here, together.  
  
 _Finito_


End file.
